


Atuska City Angels

by McCrystalKitty



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, There will be pingas, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrystalKitty/pseuds/McCrystalKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange in you neighborhood, who your gonna call? If you say ghostbusters your wrong. You should be calling The Anrchy siblings. But when they're of duty you'll will need to pray to the lord almighty, for help and if your get stuck with two hellish brothers? Well only death can save you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The NEET versus anarchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissiMilou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissiMilou/gifts).



> I'm supposed to be writing anybody but me. I'm so sorry, also I wrote this at 3 am while marathoning George Lopez, so if you want to know how high the quality is then there you go.

If your city is in need of saving, ghosts lurking and wrecking the town, who do you call? The real ghostbusters will come to your side. Saviors from the heavens themselves. Anarchy Panty and Stocking will fight for your city, or just for money like the filthy whores they are.  
\-------------------------------------

The two heavenly sisters were driving down the road in their jeep. It was finally time for a long awaited vacation, so many ghosts in Dantem city. Without them those things will run wild, but people can fend for themselves. 

“How much fucking longer will this take?” Panty was done with driving they have been going for hours, seemingly never getting anywhere. 

“Shut the fuck up and let me drive” Stocking took the wheels 2 hours ago when her sister claimed to be “exhausted” . “you said you were tired but haven't shut you fucking mouth since I started driving, stocking I need to pee, stocking are we there yet, stocking I'm out of chips, whine whine whine, I'm up to here with her shit” 

Panty pouted and observed the world around them, nothing but empty land for miles. Desert, dust, road and more dust. She couldn't wait to get to Tokyo, she had heard so much about that city, they even got garterbelt to give them a break so they could take a vacation. 

But nothing, as soon as panty let her little sister take the wheel they got lost. No matter how much she tried to swap back Stocking was being a stubborn bitch and kept driving. 

“Look PantyI can see the city!” Panty looked up to see the small building in the distance. A large grin appeared on her face,eyes gleaming with delight

“Finally! I can get out of this godforsaken desert, brush my hair, wear skimpy summer clothing, fuck some hot Asians”

“Get your mind outta the goddamn gutter, before you go straight to sex, we would need to get a hotel first” 

“Alright alright”

“Now hold on, I'm going to put us on full throttle” Stocking slammed her foot in the gas pedal, the car retraced back before bursting at unthinkable speeds towards the city.

\---------------------------------

Osomatsu, woke up early that morning. He was fully prepared to waste his money on pachinko machines bright and early. Even though the half the city was destroyed yesterday, from supposed terrorist attack. Thier side of town was left untouched so the pachinko parlor nearby was okay. The eldest matsuno sprung up in the futon to notice something missing. Ichimatsu had already left, just like yesterday. 

It bothered him a little, Ichimatsu was severely hurt yesterday after some kind of terrorist attack. He was found in front of thier doorstep wrapped up haphazardly in bandages. They couldn't take him to the hospital after spending so much money on Choromatsu and Todomatsu who had come down with some unknown illnesses.

Osomatsu made sure to rember to look for him. He didn't want to ruin his day looking for him though, so he got up as quietly as possible with an optimistic outlook. While dressing he “borrowed” Karamatsu’s wallet which was hanging out of his leather coat. Going downstairs he ate a quick breakfast, toast with jelly , banana’s and the last cola.

“Watch my health, ha! Choromatsu doesn't know what he talking about, he can't even keep himself healthy ” Oso walked out of the house chugging the glass bottle. He tossed the bottle on the road and it shattered, Oso ignored it strutting forward like he was the king of the world. 

While walking he brought out him and Kara’s money to count how much he had.   
Karamatsu had a huge wad of cash in his wallet. Jackpot “thank you atuska sensei for this huge hall!” Osomatsu’s iconic award winning grin couldn't have been more apparent as he counted his cash.

“52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 60, 61, 6-” a car sped past him at the speed of light,all the cash flew out of his hands and onto the street. Oso tried to jump for it put was pulled back before he could get run over, watching in horror as all the money was torn apart by passing cars. 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP ME? ALL THAT CASH” he turned angrily ready to punch whoever grabbed him by the hood, halting when it was one of his doppelgangers staring him down. “I-ichimatsu?” 

“Your welcome, now follow me” Ichimatsu started running down the street in the direction of the car that drove past. Osomatsu didn't understand what was going on but chased after in order to find answers. They ran for a good ten minutes. Ichimatsu had led them to a chapel nearby flag company. 

“what are we doing here?”

“Someone told me they’d be here”

“Who’d be here?” 

“The Angels” 

Angels? Has he gone insane? Osomatsu was standing in front of a chapel,out of breath, penniless and Ichi was talking about Angels? Had he become religious while he was away? There was no way he was going to join his cult. 

“Sorry but I'm an atheist, so I'll just be”

“No you dumbass, I'm talking about those two girls who made you lose your money”

“You mean the assholes who were speeding?” 

“Yeah those same assholes ran over my cats, I'm going to fucking murder them” an evil aura was radiating off of ichimatsu. He was storming toward the doors. Oso could only imagine what his face looks like, actually he didn't want to know. 

The brother burst through the doors of the chapel only to be appalled by what they saw. It looked like there was a party here, cans of beer spread out everywhere woman's clothes thrown recklessly across the pews. Someone had put interesting pictures on the walls. The only thing left untouched was the stand up in front, even the mosaic was vandalized with a mustache. 

“I thought a church was meant to be holy?” Oso whispered into his brother's ear 

“Me to, but to be fair have we ever been in a church? What does holy even look like” 

“If it's like this then sign me up!” He giggled , then started to pick up a bra that was in one of the pews. “Was someone having sex here?, cause damn that girl had great taste in bras” ichimatsu scowled

“HEY IS ANYONE HERE BESIDES ME AND MY STUPID NII~SAN?” 

“HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES” a voice called out from a door under the mosaic. Seconds later a woman wearing a red dress,heels and no bra, sporting long blond  
hair and blue eyes walked out. She looked beat but still beautiful as if sleep didn't affect her beauty. “Who the fuck are you and what do you want?” 

“DAMN” Oso blurted, still holding the bra “Is this yours?” The woman started at him disgusted at first then changed into a smug grin. 

“Yeah first look at what's to come if, you're always that eager” she smirked blowing a kiss. Osomatsu eyes widened, scanning up and down her body with his tongue hanging out like a dog. 

“Hey asshole you ran over my cat” ichimatsu cut in between the scene.

“That was your cat? Woops” 

“WHOOPS? I should kill you right now” 

“Calm the fuck down it's just a cat you can get another one, also the names not “you” or “asshole” it's Panty eldest of the anarchy sisters, beautiful intelligent blonde”

“~Panty~.....” Oso sung out the name, completely blinded by the woman's looks.

“Panty, underwear, lingerie I don't care! You killed one of my friends” 

“Oh my god” she groaned, this was going to be a long conversation “will you shut the fuck up about your cat if I give you cash, or have sex with you?” 

Ichimatsu nearly tore of his clothes at that moment but stopped himself from stopping to Oso’s levels. “NO! I need answers what happens out there? What was that monster, why did you and that other girl kill it, how did you kill it, why did a coin drop out, who were the red ladies? What the fuck is going on?” 

Osomatsu stopped drooling to look at his brother. “Red girls?, monster?, coin? What are you talking about” 

Panty, rolled her eyes and walked back into the room behind her. She came back out with another slightly smaller girl. The other girl was a stark contrast to Panty, downing a black gothic dress, stockings, pale skin and long bowl cut black hair. The second girl held what seemed to be a ratchet cat doll in her arms.

Ichimatsu had never seen anyone one like her, she was dark and brooding like him, her sister seemed to be a jack off from all he could see and she definitely was the one who saved him during the incident. 

“Stocking you explain what's going on to these douchebags” 

“Ugh why me? You were out here first” her voice was high pitched and sung like a mocking bird in an oak tree

“There's two of you? Well now this bra size makes sense, no way it fit panty!”

“What the fuck that's supposed to mean”

“He means your tits are tiny” 

“Yeah like cherries to your sister melons” 

“Can we just talk about what happened, have sex and get these two out of here?” 

“Okay okay, but first, Red can you get your brother to stop staring at me it's creepy”

“Ichimatsu, snap out of it and wipe your mouth, ya got a little drool” 

The younger sextuplet snapped back into reality. “Sorry” 

Goth girl moved over to the pews and sat down. “Okay now that we are done drooling over each other let's talk, first my names stocking and that my whore of a sister Panty and now I'm going to explain to what happened and how you now have to help us”


	2. Exposition Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE RE READ CHAPTER 1, CHANGED IT
> 
> Edit: changed the ending of chapter two so number 3 flows better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be way longer, but I decided to cut it in half because it was essential dialogue and explanations.Also don't ask how they are able to do certain things, they just can alright. It PSG and Osomatsu for god sakes, anything is possible.
> 
> Please tell me if there are mistakes! also rate my action scenes, im trying to get better at writing those.

Ichimatsu had gotten up really early that morning, Choromatsu and Todomatsu kept making strange noises. He couldn't take another second of their gurgles,how was everyone else sleeping like this?. He thought he might as well go do his daily rounds for the strays now. 

 

Ichi put on his normal get up, purple hoodie and sweatpants, no need for underwear no one gonna see it anyways. He grabbed a hidden bag of sardines on his way out, it was now in a new spot considering how fast his Osomatsu found it. 

 

It was starting to become daylight in the city, there wasn't many people in the streets and very few stores had opened. Ichimatsu traveled to the other end of town,all the cats in their area had been abducted by animal control. He wished he could have saved them. In the new alleyway there was 5 cats, a mother with her litter. 

 

“I bet you're hungry, I brought some more snacks” Ichi filled bowls he had left there with the sardines in his pocket. The cats started to devour the food, a small smile grew on his face while he was watching. 

 

“Go ask that guy, he looks homeless” a voice from afar spoke 

 

“Why a homeless person?”

 

“Because homeless people know the city like the back of their hand you imbecile” 

 

“You do it, he looks gross” 

 

“Okay okay be like that” 

 

Two women wearing similar clothing walked towards ichimatsu. The cats ran away at the presence of the girls. Ichimatsu turned around only to be horrified by them. They were red, one had a horn and their hair was unnatural colors. 

 

“Oh it’s you again, Kneesocks remember the twin brothers we saw last week”

 

“It's one of those two! How delightful” the one called Kneesocks spoke 

 

“I'm not sure it’s them though he doesn't look red” 

 

“What was your name again? ciromatsu and tokomatsu?” She asked. Ichi was scared, these girls had meet Choromatsu and Todomatsu? And what were they talking about “you're not red yet”? 

 

“Y-you're confusing me with my brothers” 

 

“Triplets! Scanty they're triplets! How adorable” Kneesocks was blushing with her hands on her face.  _ the green haired one was named scanty, note.  _

 

“My god we could make them have a threeway!, I call recording” scanty smiled with a devilish grin

 

“Our vacation we be even more extended if we have three of them!” 

 

“They be so cute just like us when we're done, Oh My Dear purple one please tell us your name” 

 

Ichimatsu wasn't going to tell these two anything after that. He ducked in between them and started running. 

 

“Humph! Guess we have to do these the hard way.” Scanty scowled

 

He ran through the street as fast as he could, turning around only once to see if they followed. To his surprise they weren't behind him. “Guess *weeze* I…. got *huff* awayfromthem” 

 

Ichi slumped up against a wall, processing what they said. Those weird girls did something to his brothers, they wanted to do the same with him and it makes him red like them. Scanty and Kneesocks are demons if they think they can turn people red like them. Purple matsu decked to do the logical thing and call the police on the way to the nearest station he was interrupted with a large crash and screaming. 

 

He looked in the direction of the noise, a monster with drills for hands was in the street destroying buildings. It was large and looked like molten lava, and on top of it was the she devils themselves. 

 

“Oh purple darling come out come out wherever you are!”  Scanty’s voice sang through the screams and hecticness of the crowds.

 

“We just want to make you like us, so we can take a break, it won't be painful!” Kneesocks was laughing, the monster the they were riding was destroying and killing everything in sight.

 

“you only have to die, then we resurrect you! Then feel the fiery flames of hell engulf you from inside” Scanty seemed to take pleasure I. The thought of him suffering internally. 

 

Ichi was now running, no,  _ bolting _ in the other direction. Death? on most days he say yes to that, but today was not the right day to die. 

 

“Nee~San! There he is!” 

 

“After him!” Scanty hit the monster on the head and it started to chase after the matsuno brother. 

 

He was running faster than he ever had in his life, if Jyushimatsu was here right now he be back at their house on the other end of town. But it was only him and his fat, unhealthy ass running for dear life. 

 

No matter how fast he ran there was no way he could outrun the monster, to many people trampling each other, and he was to slow. Besides, even if he got home what then? They find the rest of his brothers and kill them? To risky to even try to go home. Only one place in town where he could be safe.

 

The monster extend it drill hands and destroyed a store next to him, Ichimatsu ran into the road pushing pedestrians out of the way. Cars we're crashed in the road and any that weren't  had people running out of them screaming their heads off. 

 

He dived In Between buildings. He was going to take a shortcut through a tight alleyway. If he could get to the west end of town where the flag company was he would be saved. Hatabou would protect him for sure,if he could feed them human meat he could kill a monster. 

 

Ichi squeezed out of the alleyway, luckily for him the sisters didn't see him enter there. Now all he had to do was make a mad 5 mile dash to flag company. Running and running, he was almost there. “HATABOU, OPEN THE GATE IT’S ME ICHIMATSU” he yelled hoping that someone would hear him for there. A worker saw him and opens the gate. “ _ I'm home free” _ he mumbled 

 

“NOT SO FAST” The monster landed in front of him with a crash, launching Ichimatsu back on the now broken hard concrete. Ichi yelped when hitting the rock, it jabbed into his skin. 

 

“Ahahah, what a fun game of hide and seek, wasn't it dear sister?” Scanty laughed 

 

“It was quite fun but we only had so much energy to play, so the game had to be cut short” 

 

“We'll have to say sorry to Mr. Flag for running his concrete when he comes back, also fire the person who opened the gate to an outsider” 

 

“Yes yes, also we will have our demon spawns destroy that church” 

 

“Oh my god I almost forgot about that place, it a wart on such a beautiful city” 

 

Ichimatsu was bleeding out on the rock, he couldn't moved. His entire body was exhausted from running, bruised from people hitting him and now bones were broken from hitting the ground so hard.”go… to ….hell” his words were easy and strained.

 

“Been there done that, Kneesocks go get the cursing tools”  

 

Kneesocks attempted to jump of the monster. A gunshot was heard as a bullet grazed her shoulder.

 

“Back off you baby making assholes” more gunshots were fired toward the two girls. 

 

“First you get all of us kicked out of Tokyo, now you have to ruin this place, and on top of that you're multiplying? You guys just begging to get you ass kicked,Stocking take care of that guy, I got this” mysterious voice started yelled.

 

“Got it!”

 

“YOU  BASTARDS HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN……….123 RUN!” 

 

Ichimatsu struggled to keep his eyes open. The world around him was blurry, all, he could see was a white figure attacking the blob that was the monster. 

 

“You'll be okay now, just don't fucking die on me” the voice was from another woman soft and cute unlike the red demons british accents. Ichi was somewhat soothed by the voice closing his eyes. “T-thank..you” 

 

“GOD DAMMIT,WHAT DID I JUST SAY you-......” The voice trailed off as he passed out

 

______________________________

 

Ichimatsu woke up, he wasn't in pain anymore. The place was white, that was it. There was a contrasting white figure standing in front of him. “How is white on white?” 

 

“Oh good you're awake” 

 

“You can talk?”

 

“Yes I can talk, I am your god”

 

“What?”

 

“Ichimatsu listen to me, you have one chance, sign this contract to become a temporary angel, not only will you get to live you will have abilities beyond your imagination”

 

“What?”

 

“You died and I'm giving you a second chance, on one condition, become an angel and kill the two demon spawn that those Devils made”

 

“You mean Scanty and Kneesocks?”

 

“Yes, now will you sign or choose to die and burn in hell?

 

“That a little harsh, I thought god was supposed to be kind”

 

“ _ Please  _ sign the contract”

 

“Not if you're going to be sassy with me”

 

“Ichimatsu we don't have time for this” a scroll appears in front of him and unrolls then a pen pops up in Ichi hand. 

 

“Okay give me a minute I got to read all this”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Let's see, I,blank solemnly swear to become a temporary angel, with the ability I will be kind,  _ Ha no _ , I won't use it recklessly, I won't show my power to other people, I won't do anything except what it written in this contract, I won't do anything satanic, I won't sell any part of my angel body to science, I won't-”

 

“WHO READS CONTRACTS BEFORE SIGNING THEM?”

 

“Okay, okay I had enough fun” a small smug smile was on his face, he started to write his name as slowly as physically possible. The white figure started to make aggravated noises.

 

“I-chi-ma-t-su. There signed” 

 

“Finally” the white humanoid figure cleared it's throat  “Ichimatsu! you have taken on the role of an angel, you shall fight all evil, ne'er do wells and insufferable bastards *cough* with the assistance of the two real angels that saved your life, find them in your towns chapel and stop those demon spawns before they destroy your country!”

 

“Don't expect much out of me”

 

“I don't, you were my last resort”

 

“That nice, because the contract didn't tell me I can't , I'm going to let everyone know God is an asshole” 

 

“Get out of here”

  
  


Passed out again. Waking up Ichi was back in his room, he was in his clothes still and they were all bloodied and tattered from yesterday. As much as Ichi wanted to believe that yesterday wasn't real, the facts didn't add up. Choro and Todo were still lying sick in the futon groaning, now looking pinker than before, his clothes were wrecked and everything hurt but there were no bruises on his body.

 

Ichi got up quickly and quietly, changing out of his clothes into fresh ones, if his brothers, _ who are still fucking asleep _ , found out what had happened they be worried over him. Removing his shirt there was another change, his body was different. Not like his gender was changed, he was slimmer, fitter and his skin was no longer pale, sickly and rough. 

 

“What the shit” he put on a new pair of shirt and sweatpants, dumping the ruined ones in the trash. Then he ran out of the house, he wasn't that hungry or tired even. Ichi felt…….  _ Heavenly. _

 

“First check the other side of town, second find those girls”

 

He moved as fast as possible towards the other end of town. But he couldn't as it was blocked off. The fourth born looked at the carnage, it was horrifying. One of the first things he noticed was the cats, there were 4 kittens surrounding something. The litter of kittens he had been feeding and in the middle their mother, she had tire marks on her. 

 

He tried to stop tearing up, but the tears flowed down his face harder than ever before. This wreckage was all his fault, if those demons didn't mistake him for his brothers this wouldn't have happen. Hundreds are dead because of him, but he was the one who was resurrected?  Why would god give trash like him a second chance.

 

“W-why? Why give disposable garbage like me a second chance?, those angels of your stopped the sister, right? Why would they n-need my help?”  His words were choked and quiet like a whisper. “CAN YOU HEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER? WHY ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE.” He screamed into the sky hoping that someone anyone would hear him and provide comfort. 

 

A loud honking of a car horn interrupted his angst rant. “Shut the fuck up you're being loud” the voice was vaguely familiar. a woman had driven up behind him.

 

“ _You bastards have 3 second to run_ ” he mumbled 

 

“What was that., you have to speak up I don't speak mouse” 

 

“You bastards have three seconds to run, that was you said wasn't it?”

 

“H-how?” 

 

Ichimatsu stood up still facing away from the woman, “it all makes sense now, I'm an angel killing the demons, you said those ladies chased you out of Tokyo, so you related to them, Angels and demons are my enemies, they're the ones that caused this wreckage, the one not letting me die, the ones who got my brothers sick, the ones that ran over my cat”

 

“Oh was that your cat” 

 

Ichimatsu didn't respond to her, instead a dark aura surrounded him. It was dead silent he stood there facing away from her motionless, with the mystery angel getting more and more nervous.

 

“I'm going to g-” the purple brother caught on fire and turned around, eyes dead as a corpse and grin so evil it couldn't be mistaken for smug or happy. 

 

“Run”

_____________________________________________________

Osomatsu thought the whole story over “So my little bro chased Panty down the street like a fucking lunatic, then saved me from getting hit by a car?” 

“Well I didn't exactly save you” 

“What do you mean?” 

Panty started to sweat nervously “i'm going to go…” she got up walking away.

“Sit down you bitch” Stocking growled and grabbed her by the arm.

Ichimatsu turned to his brother, “she kinda hit with her a car and you went through the same process as me”

Osomatsu stared at him emptiply then went back to his usual smile. “ Nice joke there little bro but I think i would remember dying”

“You’d be surprised,how many times you've died” Ichi replied.

Stocking exchanged smiles with Panty. “Since we so graciously asked god to give you another chance (at the cost of you two becoming angles) you will do everything that contract says and everything that we tell you to do” she smugly grinned after hearing those words. 

At first I thought our vacation was going to be ruined because of this run down hobo city, but now we get a whole building to ourselves and slaves? Stocking thought The matsuno brothers both had nervous looks on their faces and were whimpering trying to object. Music to my ears.


End file.
